mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Volkmann
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Welterweight Lightweight | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= White Bear Lake, Minnesota | team = Minnesota Martial Arts Academy | rank = NCAA Division I Wrestling | yearsactive = 2007-present | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = http://www.volkmannchiropractic.com | sherdog = 24765 | footnotes = | updated = }} Jacob Volkmann (born September 5, 1980) is an American mixed martial artist (MMA) currently fighting for the Ultimate Fighting Championship at lightweight and formerly welterweight. He has a record of 9 wins and 2 losses. Personal Life He graduated from the University of Minnesota. He is a board licensed chiropractor, who graduated from Northwestern Health Sciences University. He operates his own practice in White Bear Lake MN, Volkmann Chiropractic. Volkman is a father of two, a daughter, Sophie, and a son, Francis. Mixed martial arts career Volkmann started his professional MMA career in 2007, primarily competing in Minnesota where he is a member of the Minnesota Martial Arts Academy. He also helps out the White Bear Lake school wrestling team. His nickname, "Christmas", stems from his resemblance to the character Lloyd Christmas, played by Jim Carrey, from the film Dumb and Dumber. Bellator Career At Bellator 7, Volkman made his lone appearance for the Bellator promotion by defeating WEC and TUF vet, Kevin Knabjian with a brabo choke. UFC Career In August 2009, it was announced he would be making his UFC debut at UFC 106 against Paulo Thiago. Volkman lost the fight via unanimous decision. Volkmann lost his most recent fight against Martin Kampmann at UFC 108 via submission (guillotine choke). He will receive a third chance in the Octagon at UFC Fight Night: Florian vs. Gomi against Ronnys Torres, in which Volkmann will move down to lightweight. MMA Record {| style='font-size: 85%; text-align: left;' class='wikitable sortable' width='99%' |- !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Result !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Opponent !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Method !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Event !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Date !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Round !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Time !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Location !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Notes |- | | Ronnys Torres | |UFC Fight Night: Florian vs. Gomi |03/31/2010 | | | Charlotte, North Carolina, | |- | Loss | Martin Kampmann |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |UFC 108: Evans vs. Silva |01/02/2010 |1 |4:03 | Las Vegas, Nevada, |- | Loss | Paulo Thiago |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 106: Ortiz vs. Griffin 2 |11/21/2009 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, |- | Win | Kevin Knabjian |Submission (Brabo Choke) |Bellator 7 |05/15/2009 |2 |1:42 | Chicago, Illinois, |- | Win | Bobby Voelker |Decison (Unanimous) |VFC 25: Primetime |12/05/2008 |5 |5:00 | Council Bluffs, Iowa, |- | Win | Steve Merth |Submission |Brutaal Fight Night |09/05/2008 |1 |3:52 | Maplewood, Minnesota, |- | Win | Travis McCullough |Submission (Strikes) |Max Fights 4 |07/19/2008 |1 |0:51 | North Dakota, |- | Win | Wayne Hajicek |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Max Fights 3 |04/26/2008 |1 |0:34 | Fargo, North Dakota, |- | Win | Brent Mehrhoff |Decision (Unanimous) |Xtreme Fighting Organization 22 |02/23/2008 |3 |5:00 | Crystal Lake, Illinois, |- | Win | Caleb Wolff |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Brutaal Fight Night |01/11/2008 |1 |N/A | Maplewood, Minnesota, |- | Win | Nathan Oliver |N/A |UCS: Battle on the Bay 8 |10/20/2007 |N/A |N/A | Wisconsin |- | Win | Chaylen Rader |Submission (Strikes) |Cage Fighting Xtreme 6 |09/29/2007 |1 |2:17 | Brainerd, Minnesota, References External links *Official Site * Category:1979 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:Mixed martial artists from Minnesota